


280 or Less

by kuhlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine
Summary: A collection of one tweet long Klaine drabbles.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	280 or Less

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! These are all a part of a little experiment on Twitter I did where I asked folks to respond with ships/optional prompt words and I would reply with a one tweet long fic. Most of these are canon compliant, with a handful of exceptions!

**_Exams_ **

"You're going to fail," Kurt warns, keeping his eyes on his notes.

"Maybe I don't care," Blaine protests, continuing to place soft kisses along the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulls back enough to give Blaine a knowing look. Blaine groans, turning back to his notes with a pout.

* * *

_**Fairy!kurt** _

Kurt arrives promptly, knocking on Blaine's window at exactly half past noon. Blaine smiles as he props the window open and Kurt flies straight to his usual perch.

"Strawberry please," Kurt pipes up.

Blaine laughs softly. Who would've thought fairies could be so demanding?

* * *

_**Slow dancing** _

They’re exhausted and grumpy but it’s official: they’re all moved in. They have hardly any furniture and endless unpacking to do, but this sweet tiny space is theirs. There’s so much to do but they stop to play some music and slow dance in the living room, just because they can.

* * *

_**Trader Joe’s** _

"They always play the best music here," Blaine muses as he sways his hips while pushing their cart along.

Kurt is too busy looking for peanut butter cups to pay Blaine any mind, squealing when he's suddenly pulled in for a dance break in the middle of aisle three.

* * *

_**Snuggles** _

Kurt's phone vibrates yet again, just slightly out of reach. He sighs, debating pulling away long enough to grab his phone, but then he looks down at Blaine, who's still fast asleep on his shoulder, eyelashes fluttering and lips parted adorably - and decides it's not worth it.

* * *

_**Baking** _

Blaine's face scrunches up as he takes his first bite of Kurt's lemon tart.

"You can tell me if it tastes bad."

"No, no, it's good!" All it takes is Kurt raising his brow for Blaine to give in. "It's awful."

Kurt pouts but still gives Blaine an appreciative kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_**Wedding** _

"What if we just got married in a corn field?" Kurt says with a groan as he pushes away the endless list of things they still need to finalize. "Just us and the corn."

Blaine snorts. "It might mean getting our shoes a little dirty, but I'll gladly marry you anywhere you want."

* * *

_**Board games** _

"I win!" Tracy shouts before dashing off to the kitchen to claim her prize. "Daddy's bad at this game."

"Oh really?" Kurt asks as he hands her the cookie she was promised.

Blaine shrugs. Most of his pieces have mysteriously disappeared from the board, but he doesn't protest.

* * *

_**Fun fair** _

"You okay?" Blaine asks as the ferris wheel reaches its peak.

"Mhm," Kurt mumbles, very pointedly keeping his eyes straight ahead. He still refuses to admit he has a bit of a fear of heights.

Blaine pulls him in for a quick, sweet kiss - the best and most efficient distraction.

* * *

_**Bargain** _

"It's $300."

Kurt gasps. "It's on sale!" he exclaims, running his hand along the royal blue coat.

Blaine sighs, gripping his husband's shoulders and pulling him out of the store. Kurt gives in with a sigh, vowing to return with a slew of coupons and a paid off credit card.

* * *

_**Soap** _

When Kurt casually tells Blaine that his preferred brand of soap has gone out of business, he doesn't expect it to become a thing. But then he catches his boyfriend with his face buried in one of his old sweaters when he's not looking.

"I'm just gonna miss the way you smell."

* * *

_**Summer** _

Kurt's ice cream lasts about 10 seconds. The sun is unforgiving, and before he knows it he's covered in vanilla soft serve and rainbow sprinkles. Blaine does his part by licking the bit of ice cream that's made its way to Kurt's cheek with a mischievous grin.

"You're gross."

* * *

_**No prompt** _

"Ten more minutes?" Blaine mumbles, his loose grip on Kurt's waist tightening.

Kurt sighs, glancing at the time. For once they don't have rehearsal or appointments or get togethers to rush off to. So he lays back down, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's curls.

"Ten more minutes."

* * *

_**No prompt** _

"Keep or toss?" Kurt asks as he steps back into the room, modeling a leather vest and ripped jeans. "Very Adam Levine-chic," Blaine teases. Kurt rolls his eyes before heading back into the bathroom. He changes quickly, smirking as he puts the vest and jeans in the Keep pile.

* * *

_**Coffee** _

Blaine brings Kurt his morning cup of coffee with pride, happily accepting a kiss on the cheek in thanks. He's yet to tell Kurt that his special 'secret' is making instant coffee instead of drip. And Kurt has yet to tell Blaine that he found the instant coffee jar last week.

* * *

_**Airport** _

It's not like all of the other trips to the airport. He has an excessive amount of bags, his parents are here, and, most importantly, he doesn't have a return ticket. He bites back tears as he hugs his parents goodbye, shooting Kurt one last text before he boards. See you soon.

* * *

_**Europe Trip** _

Blaine insists on keeping Kurt's eyes covered until they arrive. He's not sure why, he knows what the Eiffel tower looks like, but when Blaine drops his hands all Kurt can do is gasp. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, the lights of Paris shining in his husband's eyes.

* * *

_**Blaine with a cold** _

“This is the end of me,” Blaine grumbles after his latest coughing fit has subsided.

“I see you’ve moved on to the dramatics portion of the recovery process,” Kurt teases, bringing his husband a fresh box of tissues and breakfast in bed.

* * *

_**Rockstar!Kurt** _

Kurt steps up to the mic with a cheeky grin, eyes on the balcony where he knows Blaine is watching him.

"This next one's for my cutie," is all he says before the crowd goes absolutely wild. He can't see Blaine through the glare of the spotlight, but he can feel his smile.

* * *

_**No prompt** _

"Are you crying?" Blaine asks in disbelief. Kurt sniffles and quickly wipes at his cheeks.

"It was a very moving commercial," he replies indignantly.

"It was an ad for laundry detergent."

Kurt pouts and Blaine can't hold back his laughter, pulling Kurt in for a comforting hug.

* * *

_**No prompt** _

"Can we stay here forever?" Kurt mumbles against the pillow.

It's a display bed in the middle of a mattress store and several employees are already shooting wary glances at them, but Blaine still answers, "Absolutely."

* * *

_**No prompt** _

Kurt's lets his smile fall the instant he hands off his last order. If he has to make one more overly convoluted drink for a bratty teen he's going to break something. His frown turns to a smile when a very familiar customer steps up to the counter.

"Good morning, handsome."

* * *

_**Fanfiction** _

“Blaine, what is this?” Kurt asks, Blaine’s laptop open in front of him.

Blaine swallows hard, his days on fratboyphysical instantly coming to mind. He knows he has nothing to hide, but he can’t help but feel nervous.

“Han Goes Solo?” A beat, and then Kurt puts it together.

* * *

_**Invited** _

“She didn’t invite me.”

“She invited me, which means you’re invited too,” Blaine replies.

“Is it too much to ask that I get my own invitation?” Kurt snaps as he slams his laptop shut.

“It’s karaoke in Tina’s basement.”

Kurt pouts. “It’s the principle of the thing.”

* * *

_**Ikea** _

“We did it,” Blaine whispers as they step out of the store.

Kurt doesn’t bother looking up from the miles long receipt he’s examining. “Did what?”

“We made it through our first IKEA trip without breaking up!”

Kurt smirks. “Let’s see what happens after we load up the car.”

* * *

_**Books/Reading** _

"Shouldn't you be encouraging me deciding to read for once?" Blaine asks when Kurt nudges him for a fifth time. Kurt shrugs shamelessly.

"Not when your husband is dying of boredom." Blaine rolls his eyes, setting his book aside and giving Kurt his much needed attention.

* * *

_**Laundry** _

Blaine waits until the elderly woman shuffles away before pulling Kurt in for a quick, sneaky kiss.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks with a grin.

Blaine shrugs, taking in the domesticity of it all - he never thought sitting in a laundromat would make his heart flutter.

* * *

_**Chef!Blaine** _

“I smell gross,” Blaine protests when Kurt slides up to him almost instantly.

Kurt lets out a sleepy groan in protest, inhaling the scent that still lingers on Blaine’s skin - coffee beans, cilantro, browned butter. The smell of the kitchen, the smell of his side of the bed.

* * *

_**McKinley** _

It feels strange at first, having Blaine across from him at lunch, beside him during Math, and looping his hand through his as they cross the parking lot after the sound of the last bell. But it’s a wonderful kind of strange. The start of what he’s sure will be the best year yet.

* * *

_**Samba** _

“I don’t think I’m doing this right,” Kurt whispers to Blaine.

“You’re not,” Rachel pipes up, ignoring the scowl Kurt shoots at her as she and Jesse shadow their samba instructor with perfect ease.

This is the last time he lets Rachel pick where they go for Double Date Friday.

* * *

_**Tomato** _

Blaine has gone as red as the tomato on the counter in front of him, and Kurt can’t honestly blame him.

“Dad, please,” Kurt pleads.

“I just wanna chat with my son’s boyfriend,” Burt insists, wrapping an arm around Blaine and guiding him out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) I may do this again over on my Twitter (@kuhlaine) if you're interested in participating the next time around!


End file.
